


What Can I Do For You?

by Gojira007



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gojira007/pseuds/Gojira007
Summary: Alone on the beach, Pearl contemplates her feelings....(Set after the end of the flashback in "We Need To Talk".  Inspired by this fan-art: http://gojira007.tumblr.com/post/143325026137/icamebyunicorn-what-could-i-do-for-you-ive) (Contains Fan Art by the author.)





	What Can I Do For You?

 

Pearl was not honestly sure anymore how long she had been sitting there.

Everyone else had, eventually, moved on.  Greg and Rose’s dance had gradually turned into a walk, and that walk had led them down the beach and off into the night.  Where that would lead them in turn, Pearl did not much want to consider. Amethyst had gone into the temple not long after, with nothing much to hold her attention at that point.  Garnet had stayed a little while longer, and Pearl had gotten the sense the Fusion had wanted to talk to her, but if that were the case, she had not acted on it before also leaving.

Which left Pearl there, alone on the sand, staring out at nothing in particular, thinking. Thinking about Rose.  And Greg.  And Rose and Greg together.

She thought it would make her mad.  It _had_ made her mad before, when they had gotten together to record Greg’s stupid little video for his stupid little song.   _“What can I do for you?”_ the words rang clear in her memory, sung with Rose’s pristine voice.  

But here she was, still waiting for it to make her mad again, and it simply was not happening.   _“What can I do for you?”_ the song played over in her head again.

Instead…truthfully, Pearl wasn’t sure _what_ it made her feel anymore. Sad?  Empty?  Perhaps, and yet…both words felt wrong.  Too small, too strict.  Was there one word that could capture how she felt?  Looking up at the stars, then down at the sands, Pearl mulled the question over in silence.  The longer that silence went on, however, the clearer she could hear that song, still dancing through her thoughts.  And, with a bitter smile, she brought the quiet to an end.  

“What can I do for you?” she sang softly.  “What can I do that no one else can do?”

Part of her hated it. They were Greg’s words, Greg’s melody, and she wanted very little to do with him right then.  

“What can I do for you?”

But another part of her loved it.  It was Rose’s voice, and Rose’s words too.  And those words together seemed to capture the feeling crawling inside of her better than anything else that came to mind.  Her fingers kept the beat for her, and she could almost feel Rose watching…smiling.  

“What can I do for you?”

And as the song ended, Pearl realized why she felt the way she did.

She didn’t know the answer to that question anymore.  


End file.
